


Love between sand and leaf.

by Karma_Hatake



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karma_Hatake/pseuds/Karma_Hatake
Summary: Gaara and Karma Hatake are two newly wedded couples and they want to have children which causes them to have children by the end of the year or else they die.





	Love between sand and leaf.

"Gaara," I sigh, "I'm bored, I want some fun."I look at my husband. He pats the bed and motions me to join him. I climb in bed, feel his hands on my waist and my shorts slowly being removed. My hands fly up to his chest and start to unbutton his shirt, my shorts, bra, shirt and panties are mixed in with his clothing.


End file.
